Bella: My True Summer Love
by ConstanzeLunaCullen
Summary: Edward falls for his sister alice's bff Bella and he tries to find a way to tell her while she is with him and alice at their parents summer house...does she feel the same way about him? And why is the neighbor jacob so involved? Lemony,romantic&sweet!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own twilight!! I just write fanfics for it lol! MY 2ND FANFIC SOME LEMONY GOODNESS AND LOTS OF ANGST AND ROMANCE!! B&E(ALL HUMAN)!!

ENJOY!!

**EDWARDS POV:**

**Isabella Swan. Or Bella as she preferred to be called. God was she cute when she would blow up after being called Isabella. Ahh I got it bad, and the messed up part is that she's my sister Alice's best friend…their practically **_**sisters. **_**But man that never stopped me from thinking about her day and night, dreaming of her sweet smile or perfect brown hair or her perfect, curves-in-all-the-right-places body and that clumsiness of hers. God it made her irresistible! so you know when I heard she was coming over to our parents summer house for the summer vacation I went crazy, just seeing her in a bathing suit or in shorts…oh… I got hard just thinking about it. So I had a plan, even though it wasn't all that good…**_**sweep Bella off her feet and show her I was the right man for her.**_** yeah perfect Edward that would really work. **

**3 days later….**

"**Edward!! Wake up we have to go pick up Bella!! Can you speed it up a bit!!" Alice yelled from downstairs.**

**I got out of bed so fast I had to catch myself before I fell down. Today I would see **_**my Bella, **_**and finally get to tell her how I really feel about her. Phew! talk about summer love. I showered quick, then put on some dark blue pair of jeans and a white polo and gelled my hair all in crazy directions, **_**my signature style.**_** I slipped on my Ralph Laurens and rushed downstairs. "well look who's getting' all dressed up, are you trying to hit on my friend, Eddie?" she pointed out all smart-like and what not.**

"**Alice Please, I don't like her, honestly I have better things to worry about this summer." I lied thankfully she bought it.**

"**Okay Edward sorry, damn relax." she surrendered. **

"**oh and Alice," I said**

"**yeah?"**

"**don't call me Eddie, Edward is just right."**

"**whatever." she told me rolling her eyes. A smirk grew across my face, as she got in the car. God I will never lie about my Baby like that. I loved her so much. She's my heartbeat, the air I breathe, never will I lie about my goddess like that, ever.**

**When we arrived to her house, she was waiting outside, a smile on her face and a suitcase in her hand.**

**Oh this was going to be fun.**

**I know this chapter was short but this was kinda like and intro to the story in a way.**

**But I promise you a great next chapter and im updating tonight!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! THX!! ****J**


	2. Chapter 2LEMONS!

Well here's chapter 2 as promised!……….

Bella POV

Whoa! Is that _Edward?_ God he looks gorgeous and he's staring right at me and _smiling. Man I'm gonna love this summer!_ As soon as I put my suitcase in the trunk, and got in the car Alice hugged me tightly and told me how excited she was that I was gonna be here for the entire summer. That's when I saw Edward flush light red when Alice said _'whole summer'_ and I turned pink as well. As we drove Edward stayed silent sneaking peeks at me while I was in the backseat, and I smiled widely in return.

And then he spoke with his velvety, seducing voice of his, "so Bella what do you plan on doing this summer with us?" he asked nervously, although, it turned me on…God if Alice wasn't here I'd…

"Since when do you care mister 'oh I have better things to do this summer than worry about Bella'?" stated Alice.

Edward clenched his teeth and said harshly, "I only said that so you would shut up!"

"Yeah sure…" she spat back

"Guys its okay, I doesn't matter, he didn't mean it. Did you Edward?" I asked afraid of his answer, whatever that may be.

"No of course not Bella, Alice here just doesn't know when to shut up." he said

"Oh hush up Edward." spat back Alice

"Guys relax, its alright, don't worry about it Edward, I forgive you anyhow." I told them.

This summer would be interesting…..

EDWARD POV

_Ahhh my angel forgave me _even though what I had told Alice was a lie, she still forgave me for that awful **lie. **I couldn't wait to get to the summer house, and judging by the way Bella was eyeing me, this summer would go the way I wanted it to. As soon as we arrived to our parents summer house, we all got out of the car and when Bella tried to, she almost fell out, but _I caught her, I caught my angel._ I saw the blush on her face when I held her their for a brief moment.

"Seriously guys stop playing around, we have to get everything ready for the party tonight!" yelled Alice.

God why tonight? Why did people have to come tonight, plus Alice never told me there was a party tonight.

"What party?" I asked. Did she really have to ruin everything for me. I mean I could've been hanging with Bella tonight.

"You know what party Edward. I told you about it like a thousand times." she scolded me.

"Now hush and come help me. Bella babe your room is upstairs, third door to the left." she said

"Thanks Alice!" said my angel

Then my goddess sped upstairs and into her room with her heavy suitcase in tow. God she was fast and strong, perfect woman right there. Then, after me and Alice fixed up the place and put out some snacks, Bella came downstairs in a short mini skirt and tank top, and outfit that hugged all her curves perfectly. God she's so turning me on, if I could I would take her right then and there.

"How do I look guys?" the goddess asked

"OMG!! Bells you look hot! Girl you better work it, man all those guys at the party are going to be flirting their heads off with you!" screamed Alice

I was so in another world, thinking about how sexy Bella looked in that outfit. But as soon as Alice said how all the guys would be flirting with her, I snapped out of it immediately. I also saw how hesitant my Bella got when she heard that and I knew I would be watching my queen all night, guarding her from all those jerks and losers coming to the party. I would be her protector. God I loved that feeling. Tonight would be fun.

BELLA POV

What?! Was Alice serious?! God I should've seen that one coming. The _only _person I would want flirting with me is EDWARD. I would stand by him all night tonight. I don't want any of those dicks from school flirting with me, like they haven't already in school, saying how 'they would rock my body' or 'show me the time of my life'. Pshh, please! The only guy I knew would rock _my world _is Edward, and I was intending on it staying that way. I saw the way Edward looked at me when Alice said what she said and it was a look of defense and I liked it.

"So Bella, do you plan on flirting with you know who tonight?" asked Alice quite excitedly, pulling me out of my fantasy about Edward and what not.

Then I got confused, was she talking about Edward? And if she was, why did she sound so excited? He was her brother for god sakes.

"Who?" I asked afraid of what her answer might be.

_Please don't say Edward, please don't say Edward, please oh please don't say Edward!!_

"_Jacob." _she said in a sexy voice

Please! He is not that cute, the seductive tone for his name was not necessary.

Thank god Edward was outside, setting up the barbeque, I'm sure he would've went crazy just hearing that.

"Alice your kidding right?" I asked confused

"NO!! God he's gorgeous and _you_ out of all people don't like him! Wow Bells, there is really something up with your taste in men." she said, like I just called Johnny Depp ugly.

"Look Alice I just don't think he's all that good looking, that's all."

"Whatever. Why don't you go help my brother or something outside? I gotta go shower and get everything ready." she said

Ok, outside alone with Edward while Alice went upstairs to shower and change and make a few phone calls…hmmm, I like this.

"Okay Alice. I like cooking." I said

"Alright." she said

And to that I sped off headed towards the back door when suddenly Alice called my name.

"Bella!! Remind Edward not to burn the food like last time." she yelled

"Sure thing!" I yelled back, then I rushed out into the backyard where I saw him getting the charcoal ready and lighting some matches. God he looked hot!

"Need some help?" I asked trying to be flirty, then he jumped and yelled. "Owww!! Damn!!"

"I'm sorry!" I screamed

"Bella?! No don't worry about it I'm fine, its not your fault. I'm always burning myself with this crappy grill." he joked.

"Oh well let me get you some ice." I said and hurried to the kitchen and returned with ice wrapped in a towel and soothed it unto his hand. Mmmm…he smelled so good, great cologne and perfect strong hands. I got wet just thinking about him that way. What those hands could do to me. Bella stop worry about his ha---

"Thank you so much Bella." he said cupping my face.

My breathing hitched and I answered shakily, "sure, no big deal."

But I swear I was acting so horny, it was obvious. He slowly looked and smirked a crooked smile. It was an amazing smile. He slowly moved his hand down to my neck, shoulders, then suddenly his cool hand rested on my chest, quivering…was he horny too? I wasn't sure but I loved what he was doing to me right now. Then suddenly I took my hands and wrapped them around his waist, pulling me closer to him, close enough that I could feel his erection and smiled. Oh I hope Alice takes forever in the shower and those people on the phone would talk her to death, just so I could spend more time here with Edward. Then slowly he moved his hand to my face again and kissed me with such hunger that I had to do the same, he searched for my tongue and suddenly our tongues were in twined with each other like it was a second nature. Then he moved his hands to my hips, pulling me in, leaving no gap between us and I moved my hands to his hair, grabbing at it and running my fingers through it. He soon was sucking and biting at my neck and I moaned with pleasure, god this felt so good and so right. Then before I knew it he had me on the table and he spread my legs wide open, moaning at what he saw…I had on a black thong and suddenly he wanted to rip my clothes off so bad, and I wrapped my legs around his waist granting him access into me. Then suddenly he pulled my shirt off and professionally unclasped my bra and was soon sucking at my hard nipples and rubbing them with his two fingers. I moaned in such passion and pleasure I think I would explode. Then I began unzipping his pants as he started licking and sucking me from my cave between my breasts to my stomach down to my wet warmth. My body jerked up in pleasure when he removed my skirt and my_ thong _with his _teeth_. Oh my god! I jerked up and shook when he slowly started to swirl his tongue around my clit and suck at my warmth. "Edward I need you now!" I moaned and with that he removed his bottoms and slowly entered me.

EDWARD POV

God I was making love to an angel! She tasted so good in my mouth and her moans only made it more and more impossible _**not**_ to enter her. So when she came in my mouth I enjoyed every lick of it I took and she moaned with relief and pleasure. Then I entered her, soft at first, but she begged for more, "fuck me harder, Edward, harder!" so I did as my queen wished and I thrust into her with such force that she screamed in pleasure and the whole table rocked…and it was usually _attached to the patio floor. _Soon after rocking back and forth in pleasure, we both came into each other and moaned in unison. God this felt so right.

"You're mine one and only." I told her

She moaned and agreed "Hmmm, and your mine too, Edward."

"I love you, my angel."

She smiled so sweetly and answered "I love you to Eddie."

Oh my goddess was the only one that could call me that from now on. Only her.

So eventually after spending a few moments longer together on the table, we got up and put on our clothes quick. By the time Alice got downstairs, we were there cooking steak and burgers.

"Lets get ready guys everyone is coming real soon. Oooh, Smells good." she said in surprise, as if we weren't just _cooking_ before.

Oh we were cooking something alright, just not steak.

God! This is officially the best summer of my life.

**hey guys sorry I updated the day after I said I would, but my internet went out and sorry for the short chapter, I had stuff to do and I wont be updating for a month! Im going over to my moms house for her vacation! don't want to but I gotta! And I can never go near her computer cuz I might break it! Oooohh yeah right! Anyways I'll update around the first week of august! I promise!**

**R&R!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE! I WAS BUSY UNPACKING...LOL WELL HERES CHAPTER 3 ENJOY!(AND THX 2 MY READERS WHO REVIEWED MY STORY U GUYS ROCK! KEEP EM COMING PEEPS! THX XOXO), SARAH**

**Chapter 3- The party**

Edward POV

Well it was about 6 pm and the people were pouring in, literally. There were so many people but I stuck with Bella watching her, protecting her from all these losers who were eyeing her. So many whistles and hoots from these jerks that I wanted to shoot their heads off! But they could never have Bella like I do. _Im hers and shes mine. Ahhh I love that sound. _then I made my way over to the drinks with Bella in tow. "Would you like a beer or some punch love?" I asked her. She simply smiled and said "Punch would be fine."

Then a deep, familiar voice spoke. " One for me too please." said Jacob with a cocky attitude like I was his waiter. Then he eyed Bella and demanded more than asked if she wanted to dance. Well his words were "grind" and "rub." That pissed me off, and I told him "Back off Bella is with me."

Bella also responded with a "Fuck off Jake."

"Not tonight fag bag." he said as he grabbed Bella off to the dance floor.

"let me go Jake! Edward!!!" yelled my Bella

I followed after her but Jacob was running towards the door, he soon was lifting her into his truck and she was kicking and screaming and cursing him out. Then before I could get through the crowd, she was gone along with that asshole. He was gonna get it tonight. Really badly.

Bella POV

"Jacob! Let me go! I told you im not interested in you! Im with Edward!!!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Shut up bitch!" yelled Jacob. I knew he was drunk, but that quickly silenced me. I still didn't give up though, I went at it again.

"Jacob! Edward will get you for this!!!!" I said proudly

"OH IM SO SCARED!" Jacob said mockingly. Then he slapped me and told me to shut up and that Edward didn't know where he lived so it was really impossible for him to find us. I was now impossibly pissed and scared. What did he want to do with me? Was he going to--? No. he wouldn't dare. Edward would murder him. But how would he find me? Shit. Oh please Edward find me please!

Edward POV

Fuck! Where was that ass gonna take her?! I didn't know where he lived! Wait! Alice.

"Alice!" I yelled from over the music. I was loud enough to get her attention. She came over with a worried look on her face. "Whats wrong Edward? Where's Bella?" she asked. Worry creasing her face.

"She's gone." I said angrily

"WHERE??!!" she yelled

"With Jacob!" I screamed

"So?" she said. "He's gorgeous! I wouldn't be surprised if sh--…"

"Alice he pretty much picked her up and kidnapped her out of here!!!! She didn't want to go with him!" I interrupted her foolish comment.

"Oh." was all she said in embarrassment.

"What can I do?" she said determined to find them.

"Do you know where he lives?" I asked

"Yes. Lets go." she said

Jacob here we come.

Bella POV

"Jake, please you don't want to do this." I pleaded as he dragged me out of his car and hauled me upstairs.

"Shut up! Or else I wont make this good!" he scolded me.

A tear slowly dropped from eye pleading for Edward.

He finally kicked a door open to what look liked his room. He threw me on his bed and took some tape and taped my wrists, ankles and my mouth. Then he started to rub my breasts and I jerked up in disapproval then he quickly started to rub me _down_ _there. _I tried to kick and scream as much as I could but I couldn't with all the tape. Then he got angry and quickly zipped down his pants. All I could do was cry and pray. Edward.

Edward POV

Finally we got to where Alice said Jacob lived then I quickly ran out of the car and into the house. I heard muffled screams coming from upstairs and I dashed up the stairs and barged into the room where I heard the screams. Then I saw that fucker entering my Bella. Then I ran up to him, grabbed his hair and punched him in the face like I've never punched anything in my life. He fell back and hit the floor. Hard. Then I ran up to Bella and removed all the tape from her and then Jacob was about to attack me but Alice took the lamp and hit him in the head. He fell back and was writhing on the floor in pain. Then I picked Bella up and took her to the car. "Edward…" she croaked

"Shh, shh love its okay im here baby. Everything is all right now. Your safe." Then we drove her back to the summer house and I went upstairs to her room and she fell asleep in my arms.

Bella POV

Thank you God! Edward found me and saved me. Now I was safe in my room in their summer home in Edward's arms. I wanted so bad to talk to him but I was so worn out and tired and I fell asleep. Then I had a dream about Jacob.

_There I was running from him. He was saying I would never escape. That Edwards gone and im forced to be with him. All I could do was keep running and hold back the tears. Then I tripped and I saw someone's feet. It was Edwards. Then I looked up at him and all he did was look at me and walk away. Then I felt Jacob pick me up then he quickly threw me against a tree and slowly started to enter me. And Edward just watched and walked away. All I could do was freeze and cry my heart out._

"EDWARD! PLEASE! NO! EDWARD!!" I screamed. I forgot I was dreaming.

Then I felt someone shake me and wake me up from that horrible nightmare I was having. Thank goodness, it was Edward. "Love are you okay?" he asked. And I responded with a "yes, just a bad dream."

"Do you remember it?" he asked worried

Honestly I forgot but I knew it wasn't pleasant.

"No. Sorry baby."

"Ok then lets go back to sleep then." he said while slowly leaning in to kiss me passionately. I responded by dragging my tongue across his bottom lip wanting access, he granted it to me. Then suddenly our tongues were fighting to dominate one another. Next thing I knew Edward was on top of me rubbing his hand up and down my thigh. I moaned in response. Then he went to my neck and began sucking and kissing it gently, I let out yet another moan in pleasure. Then I slowly started to take off his shirt and unzip his pants. He then looked at me as if he wasn't sure if we should after the _incident_ that just happened. I nodded in reassurance then he began to remove my skirt and my underwear. Then he started kissing me slowly from my breasts to my warmth. Then I jerked up in pleasure when his tongue met my clit and started swirling around making me moan loudly in pleasure. Soon I came and Edward slowly entered me. I was so wrapped in pleasure I hadn't even realized that I had fallen asleep sometime later.

Edward POV

Soon after that night, one Im sure I'll never forget, I awoke to see my angel sleeping in my arms and I drifted back to sleep along with her. Man am I sure glad this party is over. Stupid Alice. I love you Bella.

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short but im having a writers block and im not sure I will be updating for a little bit cuz im going to Florida with my cousin to see our other cousin in Miami. On august 5th**** im leaving and I wont be back for 2 weeks, august 19****th**** to be exact. I'll try to update before I leave Tuesday(cuz my plane leaves early Wednesday morning so im gonna be up early getting ready) but I cant promise an update b4 I leave but I'll try my hardest guys! Hope you liked this chapter, im team Edward so of course Jacob is the bad guy in this story(hee hee sorry team Jacob fans!) well hoped you liked this chapter! Lemme know what u think! Review please!! Thanks a million!**

**, Sarah**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm updating before I leave as promised! I'm so glad I got to put this chapter up before I leave for Florida Tuesday! I finally found some time in my schedule to put chapter 4 up! Well here it is! Chapter 4 ENJOY!**

**Bella POV**

I woke up to see Edward holding me sweetly sleeping. I didn't want to wake him up so I slowly wiggled out of his arms and went into the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and stepped in. I washed my hair with my herbal essences shampoo and conditioner. And I washed my body with my Victoria's secret body wash**(love spell, my fave!). **Then I turned my body to the hot water and let it loosen all the kinks in my body, it felt great after what happened to me last night, but Edward was the only good part of last night. That I remember. Then when I finished, I stepped out grabbed the towel that was in their closet and wrapped my body and my hair in a bundle with another towel. Then when I stepped out Edward was standing their, he looked me up and down then walked over to me and grabbed me by the waist and kissed me tenderly. Then he slowly kissed my shoulder and said "Hmm, you smell nice."

I responded with a "Thank you."

Then he said he was going to go take a shower so I nodded and I went to change. I put on my jean shorts and my pink Hollister shirt and my pink Nikes.**(on profile) **

Then I went downstairs to see Alice finish up cleaning from last night's party. She was wearing a Stewie pajama shirt and cute blue pajama shorts.**(on profile) **she greeted me "Good morning bells, are you alright? I'm so sorry about what I said about Jacob, he's a jerk and an assho--…"

"Alice its ok don't worry about it. I'm fine by the way." I said in reassurance, I really didn't want Alice to feel bad. She was my bestie for life! "So do you want breakfast?" she asked me

I saw she looked tired and busy so I said "Naw, I'm alright I'll get something."

She nodded and went to mopping.

Edward POV

Well I woke up and I awoke to see my angel in a towel and another wrapped around her hair. Man she looked tempting with her bare legs exposed and her shoulders and chest almost uncovered by the towel. Then I looked her up down and walked over to her and kissed her tenderly, then I moved down to her shoulder. I told her that she smelled nice and she said thank you. I then told her I was going to go take a shower. Then I went into the shower in my room and I turned on the hot water and stepped in. The hot water really loosened all the muscles in my body and I soon felt relaxed. Then I washed my hair with my axe hair wash and body wash and then I finished. When I stepped out of the shower I put a towel covering my lower body and I gelled my hair into my _signature style._ then I went to change. I put on a white polo, black nautica jean shorts and my new black and white hi top chucks**.(on profile)**. Then I went downstairs to see Bella eating cereal and Alice finish up mopping. I walked into the kitchen where Bella was and I grabbed a bowl and some cereal for myself. I was about to take a spoonful in my mouth until Bella said "aren't you forgetting the milk?" she giggled. Wow. I was so mesmerized by her that I forgot to pour milk into my cereal. Smart Edward. Real smart.

"Oh yeah, sorry?" I said embarrassed

She just giggled some more. Which made me join in and laugh. Then Alice walked in and wanted to know what was so funny. "Nothing." I said "Yeah nothing." said Bella trying to hold back a laugh.

Shit. Alice was giving me a 'what is going on?!' death glare

I lied by saying "nice shirt.'' which made Bella laugh some more. Alice just stormed out pissed and yelled, "I'm going to figure you two out! Just wait!" we burst into a roar of laughter. Then it hit me. Was she onto us and our _relationship_? Nah. Oh shit. Maybe.

Bella POV

God I couldn't stop laughing!! Edward was hilarious when he was about to eat cereal without milk. Wow. As if he couldn't get anymore funnier, he got embarrassed when I mentioned it. Then we both burst out into laughter. But one problem, Alice saw us and had a death glare goin' on especially when Edward lied that we were laughing cause of her pj's. God that one killed me! Then she stomped away yelling "I'm going to figure you two out! Just wait!"

Oh boy. Figure out _us_? No way. She would hate me. Me and her brother? Oh crap.

Alice POV

Man my friend was weird and so was Edward. God I cant believe they were laughing so much! I mean they were hanging out last night, after the _incident,_ doing god knows what. Wait. Are they? Is that why Edward wanted to find her so bad? Whhaaaatttt???!!!!

_Alice wait. Maybe your just imagining this. I mean think about it Edward said he didn't like Bella. _But they looked so comfortable in the kitchen laughing! And what was he doing _sleeping_ in her room last night? _oh, I got nothing. Your on your own, see Ya! _damn I gotta stop talking to myself, even my conscience thinks I'm crazy. Wow. There's something I never thought I would say. Well im gonna get to the bottom of this right now. "Edward stop! That tickles." giggled Bella

Whoa? What tickles?

"Love you didn't say anything last night when I kissed your neck." said Edward breathless

Whoa! Did he just say _'love' _and _'last night when I kissed your neck'_

Okay now im sure there's something going on.

When I walked into the kitchen I froze dead in my tracks to see my brother parading my best friend with kisses all over her neck and chest and lips. And they were on top of the counter. _Ewww._

"What is going on?!" I demanded

"Whoa! Shit!" yelled Bella when she looked at me watching her and Edward.

"Huh? Whats going o--? oh shit." was all Edward said

"Ummm, yeah, uhh Alice, hey, ummm. Hi?" was all Bella managed to spit out.

_Alice think about it: your best friend loves your brother you saw how they looked at each other ever since she first came. Plus they are cute together._ whoa?! What am I thinking? Wait. I cant believe im saying this but they _actually do look cute together._

"Awww." was all I cooed out and walked away with a smile. They gave me a confused look. Wow, this summer shall indeedy be interesting.

Bella POV

Whoa? Alice wasn't mad after all. Phew! What a relief. Now Edward and I can be in love in peace! Wow! What a great summer this will be! A great summer indeed!

Edward POV

Wow. My sister is incredible! She thinks us being together is an "Awwww" thing. Well if she's fine with it then I have nothing to worry about. I can love my Bella in peace.

Alice POV

Ohhhh! Now I have so many ideas of outfits for Bella for her future dates with Edward! Yay! I'll admit, it will take some time getting used to seeing my bff and my bro all over each other but oh well! So after that odd moment in the kitchen I went to shower after I finished all my cleaning from the party. Good thing they weren't too messy last night. Note to self: no more crazy parties in the house. I was so hot and sweaty that I took a cold shower, god it felt so good. So I washed my hair with my herbal essences and my Victoria's secret body wash pure seduction. God it smelled so good! Well after I was done I towel dried my hair then put on my pink skinny jeans with my white lace top and matching white flip flops**(on profile)**. Man I had to admit I looked good. Well I put on some liner and mascara and went down stairs to get some breakfast, cause boy was I hungry. So as soon as I went into the kitchen Edward and Bella were gone. Well it makes it less awkward for me. So I grabbed some waffles and put em to toast in the toaster oven, then while they were toasting I thought about after the summer. What would happen to Edward and Bella? Would they still be together or was this just a summer fling? Well I hope they will last considering that we all go to the same school now. Im so glad we moved back to forks from Seattle, I missed everyone. Then I smelled perfectly cooked waffles and snapped out of my train of thought, then I put some syrup on my waffles made some coffee and I ate my breakfast. As soon as I was done I washed my plate then went upstairs to Bella's room, and I saw Edward walk out in fear.

"What happened, bells? Why is Edward so scared looking?" I asked curiously. Then I saw it. A pregnancy test in her hand and tears streaming down her face.

"Alice. Im pregnant."

Oh my god.

Bella POV

"Your sure?" Edward asked frightened

"Yes my period was late 5 days! God Edward im scared." I said almost sobbing.

"Its okay just let me go to find my dad in Seattle and bring him here. He's a doctor he'll know what to do." he said while cuddling me in his arms, then he went got up kissed me on the forehead and walked out and bumped into Alice along the way. Shit Alice was here.

"What happened bells? Why is Edward so scared looking?" she asked

Then she figured it out, she saw the test in my hand and my tears.

Then I told her "Alice, im pregnant."

The look on her face was shocking.

Edward POV

God! No! Why now?! I had to get to Carlisle fast. I got into my Volvo and drove as fast as I could. Honestly I didn't want to stop. I needed time to think and some space. This all came at me fast. I mean one minute im laughing and kissing my baby, then next thing I know she's pregnant. This is too much for me too handle. As soon as I got close to my dad's house, which is usually a 1 hour plus drive took me about 25 minutes the way I was driving. As soon as I got close I was about to stop and park in his driveway, but I didn't I just kept driving, having no destination at all. I needed time to think. I mean what was I going to tell him

"Hey dad, guess what? I just fell in love with Alice's best friend and now I think she's pregnant. Could you come with me to make sure im right?"

No. I couldn't say that. I couldn't say anything. I needed space. I just kept driving. And thinking about Bella. Oh my sweet poor Bella. Im sorry.

**HEY GUYS SORRY I JUST WANTED TO PUT SOMETHING UP B4 I LEAVE! WELL HOPED U LIKED THIS CHAPTER! SORRY I LEFT U WITH A CLIFF HANGER BUT OVER THE VACATION IN FLORIDA IM GONNA WRITE UP LONG GOOD CHAPTERS I PROMISE YOU GUYS! SO R&R!! XOXO,**

**SARAH**


End file.
